criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Darrow Allocke
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 3 | AppID = Darrow | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = true | C16App = true | Name = Darrow Allocke | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = Paladin | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Gwardan (Origin) Nogvurot (Current) | Family = | Connections = The Stubborn Stock (De facto leader); The Dawnfather (Paladin)C2 - Session 17 notes The Harvest's Close Festival | Profession = Mercenary | StatsRef = | Level = ≥11 | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a human mercenary and the leader of The Stubborn Stock. As an NPC, Darrow is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Darrow is a tall man in his thirties, standing a little over six feet tall. He is very strong-looking with dark skin and long jet black hair that is braided into a single thick braid that goes past his waist. He wears partial scale mail across the chest and part of the shoulders and a dull gray leather heavy waistband that's almost a foot thick. Personality Darrow comes off as friendly, welcoming, and genuine in his interactions with the Mighty Nein. Though his faith keeps him from partaking in some particular vices Darrow seems to revel in the thrill of combat, contrasting with his usual laid-back demeanor. Biography Background Darrow approached Yasha after she won an arm wrestling competition and offered her a place in his mercenary group. He told her the group was out of Gwardan on the Menagerie Coast. Darrow later competed in The Victory Pit with The Stubborn Stock. The group succeeded with a single knockout in their first battle against a giant crocodile but suffered numerous injuries in the second round against two displacer beasts. Despite suffering many injuries, they managed to defeat their third opponent, a flightless wyvern. The Mighty Nein meet Darrow at The Stone Coffin, where he greets them fondly and they discover that he is to be Fjord's opponent in the fight. While Fjord's Armor of Agathys does significant damage to him, Darrow ends up winning by a landslide. He seems to show some remorse that he beat Fjord so thoroughly. ' ' The Mighty Nein run into Darrow on the way to the Silvered Sunset Oasis and invite him along for a morning of pampering at the spa. He shares that the Stubborn Stock have a new employer but he's not at liberty to say who. He thinks they're probably going to be heading back to the Menagerie Coast. Relationships Character Information Abilities In the final round of the Victory Pit tournament in Zadash, Darrow along with The Stubborn Stock faced off against a wyvern that had purposefully prevented flight. During this battle Darrow rushed up with his battleaxe and slamming into the creature, released a divine flash of radiant energy off of his battleaxe. Paladin Abilities * Aura of Protection * Aura of Courage * Channel Divinity (1 use per short rest) * Divine Health * Divine Sense * Divine Smite * Extra Attack * Fighting Style (?) * Improved Divine Smite * Lay on Hands (55+ points) * Sacred Oath (Oath of Devotion) ** Aura of Devotion ** Channel Divinity: Sacred Weapon *** Chanel Divinity: Turn the Unholy ** Oath Spells * Spellcasting (Charisma-based ability) Oath Spells Darrow always has access to these spells. 1st-level * Protection from Evil and Good * Sanctuary 2nd-level * Lesser Restoration * Zone of Truth 3rd-level * Beacon of Hope * Dispel Magic Paladin Spells In addition to his oath spells, Darrow has access to 1st through 3rd-level paladin spells. As an 11th+ level paladin with a positive charisma modifier, he can prepare around 12-16 of these spells per day. 3rd-level * Blinding Smite Notable Items * Warhammer * Battleaxe * Medallion with a symbol of the Dawnfather Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Adventurers Category:Followers of The Dawnfather Category:Followers of Pelor